


This Has Gotta Be The Good Life

by VeryFckingAmusing



Series: Roma University [8]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryFckingAmusing/pseuds/VeryFckingAmusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Duro convince Nasir and Auctus to join them on a three night camping trip. Some things go wrong and some things go perfectly right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Has Gotta Be The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Good Life - OneRepublic

"We used to camp all the time as kids, so we definitely won't have any rookie tent mistakes. And the weather's great for it. I mean, yeah it'll be chilly at night, but I saw these great heaters online that run on batteries. Plus, we'll have each other to keep warm. And the place is breathtaking, you guys'll love it. It's right next to this luxury resort that used to let us use their pool when none of the guests were around, too, and I'm sure they'll remember us. So... what do you think?"

"Uh..."

"I think we should see other people."

Agron scoffed.

"Good luck finding one better, babe."

Nasir turned in his seat and smiled politely at Auctus, "Hello, you have no inclinations towards sleeping outdoors in a tent, do you?"

"Um..."

"Wait, have you never camped before?" Duro asked, his voice bordering on appalled.

"Sure I have," Nasir shrugged, "In cabins. With running water."

"That's not camping!" Agron exclaimed exasperatedly, as if it had been a long standing argument between them.

"It is camping." Nasir glared, "Speaking of a luxury resort that lets you use their pool, why don't we just stay there? Instead of taking advantage of their kindness. Y'know, they probably let you swim there in the hope that you'd come stay when you grew up? It's good business-"

"If you're offering to pay," Agron interrupted loudly, "We'll go stay there, however-"

Duro made a scandalised noise.

"Oh, as if you wouldn't pass it up if it was free," Agron rolled his eyes then turned back to Nasir, " _However_ , it's like $400 a night for just one cabin."

Nasir huffed.

"C'mon, Nasir, you're going with pros. There's not a thing that could go wrong that would surprise us. We're prepared for everything. We even have a pair of junky pre-paid phones in case of emergency." Duro enthused.

"Wait," Nasir held up a hand, "Why would we use pre-paids? Where are our regular phones? Is this a 'no technology' trip? Agron, are you crazy?"

Agron waved a hand dismissively, "He means in case something happens to our regular phones, don't panic."

"Look, bottom line is if you don't come, Agron can't come." Duro admitted.

"Hey, fuck you!"

"Well," Duro shrugged, "Sorry, but it'd just be weird if it was you, me and Auctus. I don't think you'd even wanna be a third wheel."

"I'm not a third wheel, I'm your brother, you little shit!" Agron protested, "If anything, if Nasir doesn't come, Auctus can't come!"

"I never-"

"The fuck he can't!" Duro exclaimed, "I'm not missing out on taking my boyfriend camping just because your's is a princess!"

"Hey, fuck you, fine, I'll come!" Nasir slammed a hand on a table, "And fuck you!"

"Excellent!" Duro beamed.

Agron kissed him on the cheek, "You won't regret it, baby."

"Alright," Duro stood up and clapped his hands together, "Agron, we'd better go dig out our tents and give them a clean. I'm pretty sure I brought both when I moved. If not..."

Agron's face lit up impossibly bright and he murmured dreamily, "Tent shopping..."

"Bye, guys," Duro waved as they headed for the door, "We'll put together a list of things you need to pack. Don't worry about food and stuff, we've got it covered!"

Nasir sighed when the door closed behind them.

"Why did I agree to that?" he mumbled, letting his forehead fall to the table.

"Count yourself lucky," Auctus lamented gruffly, "I wasn't even asked."

  
-

  
Over the three days before they were set to leave, Duro and Agron slowly descended into excited madness. Eventually, they more resembled two overenthusiastic twelve year olds in grown man costumes than anything else. They'd both sacrificed considerable chunks from their savings to purchase new tents when they discovered their childhood tents were just that; childs' tents. Auctus and Nasir found they couldn't complain when they saw their impressive new 'professional' camping tents (Nasir and Duro subsequently had a long, heated argument over the existence of 'professional campers') and by the morning they were due to leave, not one of them could say they weren't at least a little excited.

They left at 8:00, not a minute earlier. Nasir had fought Agron tooth and nail to push their departure time from 6 to 8 so even when he was packed and ready at 7:45, he refused to walk out the door until their promised time. From there, they collected Auctus and Duro at their apartment and spent too long playing camping-equipment Tetris in the boot of Nasir's car.

The drive from Brisbane to the base of Tamborine Mountain was about an hour and half in itself ("It would've been less if we'd beat the morning traffic" Agron pouted.) so they decided to stop at a little roadside cafe before attempting the two hour climb up the mountain to the campsite.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to drive from here?" Agron pestered over his plate of bacon.

"No." Auctus insisted before Nasir could even reply, "No, if you want, Nasir, I can drive."

The road up Tamborine Mountain was treacherous. It was narrow, steep and winding and there were very few opportunities to pull over. Auctus had already firmly banned Duro from taking the wheel, and there was no way in hell he was letting Agron kill them with his impatience.

"I'm fine," Nasir shook his head, "Thanks for the offer, though. You can do the return trip if you want."

"There'll be no return trip if I have it my way." Duro mumbled through a mouthful of pancake to Agron's disgust.

"What, are you gonna eat us up there?" he retorted.

Duro flipped him off and swallowed thickly.

"No, dickhead," he said, "I'm turning you all native."

"Oh yeah, like you're Duro of the fuckin' jungle? You've not been camping since we were teenagers." Agron scoffed, "You're just as green as I am."

"I thought you said you were pros." Nasir muttered darkly.

Duro ignored him, glaring at Agron across the table, "You've been a city slicker longer than I have. I can still rough it, brother."

"Sleeping in your car because you locked yourself out of the house doesn't count," Agron snorted.

Nasir interrupted before Duro could bite back, "Oi, that's enough. Quit comparing dicks and finish your food. I wanna get up there and pitch the tents _long_ before it gets even remotely dark."

  
-

  
They made it to the campsite around midday. Nasir eventually regretted not taking Auctus up on his offer to drive when he realised how different the drive was when the car was weighed down with luggage. As the road got narrower and the turns got sharper, he stopped following the idle chatter and grew quite, hunching over the steering wheel and knuckles turning white. Agron grinned and laughed along with the conversation to keep the attention off Nasir, but his hand fell casually onto his thigh and squeezed reassuringly. Nasir threw him a grateful smile and forced himself to relax and eventually, they made it safe and sound.

The camping ground was excellent, according to Duro, because once you checked in at the main office and drove to your site, it was like you were the only people for miles. Nasir and Auctus had to agree. Their site was blocked all around by thick forest, with a bushwalking trail that led to the resort and not much else.

"Don't worry," Agron assured Auctus and Nasir, "The bathrooms are deceptively close."

"Bathrooms?" Duro faked a gasp, "We're not digging a hole?"

"Not if you don't want Nasir and I to take the car, leave you here and go stay at that resort," Auctus retorted, but he softened the blow by kissing Duro's temple.

They unpacked their bags and then the tents. When they opened the first bag and Agron pulled out an instruction booklet the size of a short novel, they were forced to pause.

"You guys said you were camping experts, right?" Nasir asked uneasily.

"Well," Duro said after a pause, "Want the good news first or the bad news?"

Nobody answered, so he decided to start with the bad news.

"We _were_ experts," he said, "When we knew our tents. These are... uh..."

"New." Agron finished, squinting at the first page of the instruction booklet, "This has a table of contents, like what the fuck?"

"What's the good news?" Auctus asked.

"Um." Duro shrugged, "We have our health?"

Four impatient men trying to pitch a 'professional' tent ("I can appreciate that on a whole new level now," Nasir said sarcastically, "Tent pitching should be an Olympic sport.") was quickly proven to be a disaster, so they decided to each stick with their own.

"Wait, why're you...?" Agron watched Duro and Auctus drag their bag to the edge of the campsite, "You're gonna get condensation from the leaves if you set up on the edge, idiot. God, talk about green."

Duro just laughed good naturedly and shook his head, "Ah, brother, you'll be thanking me when you can only barely hear the screaming."

"OH MY GOD, DURO!"

Nasir sighed and dragged their own tent to the opposite side of the clearing.

"Oh, for the days when you'd say stuff like that to me," he lamented woefully.

"Yeah, Agron," Duro teased, "You're boring him, old man."

"Hey, shut up, I'm still horny!" Agron insisted, "I'll fuck you right now, I don't give a fuck!"

"In the missionary position with the lights off," Nasir retorted mischievously, causing Duro to roar with laughter.

"I've got a Kama Sutra app on my phone!" he offered, sounding positively delighted.

"Ah, fuck you," Agron waved him away, dragging his feet over to Nasir.

"Hey," Nasir said quietly, wrapping his arms around Agron's neck and standing on his toes to kiss him, "I was joking. You're a stud."

A grin pulled the corners of Agron's lips, ruining the downtrodden facade and he chuckled, "Y'know, I can actually bare the teasing when you get like this,"

"Like what?" Nasir asked.

"All apologetic and cute," Agron said, nuzzling Nasir's neck while he momentarily forgot where they were.

Nasir shuddered, and not in a good way, "Cute? Urgh. Let's just do this tent."

Agron chuckled at him and they got to work.

  
-

  
Auctus and Duro figured it out first and once they'd packed their bags into their tent, Duro set up a lawn chair to watch his brother struggle.

"Don't be cruel," Auctus admonished, "You've proven your point."

"That?" Duro prompted smugly.

Auctus sighed and chuckled, "That you're the best at camping. Nobody is better than you."

"That's right, sugar." Duro nodded firmly and reached out to swat playfully at Auctus's arse as he walked around to stand behind him.

"Now go help them." Auctus order, pulling Duro's chair out from under him.

Duro yelped and stumbled to keep from falling then shot him a glare.

"You don't deserve me." he muttered.

Auctus snorted but he couldn't help smiling and shrugged, "That might be true."

Duro returned the soft smile, blinking with surprise at his genuine tone.

"I'll start on making something to eat." Auctus said, pointing him to Agron and Nasir's half erect nightmare, "You go fix that."

"Aye, aye!" Duro said happily.

Auctus scoffed and shook his head fondly at Duro's rapid mood changing.

Agron and Nasir's tent went up in no time with Duro's help, but by that time it was 5:30.

"I thought we'd made good time with the drive," Nasir muttered, "I was hoping we could go see that resort."

"We would've made good time if we'd left at 6." Agron said slyly.

"Urgh," Nasir huffed, slumping in his lawn chair, "Duro, I can't be bothered getting up, can you slap him?"

Duro complied, albeit weakly. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll admit it," he said sadly, "Camping was much more fun when everything was done for us."

"We should've invited dad." Agron nodded, "He would've remembered to pack skewers."

That was they only thing they'd overlooked; the skewers to roast marshmallows on. None of them had been game to really rough it and use a stick, so they were resigned to holding them as close to the fire as they could bare and letting them melt stickily over their fingers.

"Your dad was the one who took you camping, huh?" Auctus asked, "Your mum never went?"

Duro laughed, "Nope. No way."

"Actually, she did," Agron corrected, "Once. You were probably too young to remember. I was only six."

"Aw," Nasir cooed, "You were six once."

Agron chuckled and scooted his chair closer, throwing his arm around Nasir's shoulders.

"So were you, babe."

Nasir shrugged, "Not as cute."

"So wait, why didn't mum ever come again?" Duro asked, "Whenever I asked why she never came, she said she 'wasn't about to start now'. I always thought she'd never tried it. Lying bitch."

"Duro!" Auctus scolded, slightly scandalised.

Duro rolled his eyes, "She's called me worse."

"She hated every minute of it. She tried to convince dad to leave early." Agron explained, smiling absently, "He went on and on about the 'spirit of camping' and they decided for the sake of their marriage that she'd stay home from then on."

They laughed at that, the sound echoing pleasantly around the open air, then fell into comfortable silence. Agron rubbed his hand up and down Nasir's shoulder and he sighed, leaning into the touch.

"You and Duro should go camping with your family," he said, "They'd be ecstatic. Even your mum, I bet."

"Only if you come," Agron murmured, "You're family now."

Nasir squirmed under his arm and twisted in his seat, hands coming down to grip his thigh. His face split with a wide grin.

"Agron," he whined, "That was..."

"Good, right?"

"That was perfect," he leaned forward and kissed Agron, slow and lingering, "I loved that. I love you."

Agron beamed, "I love you too, baby."

"'Mm, yes, you're my family too, Duro, I love you as well, Duro,'" Duro mocked loudly from across the fire.

Auctus laughed and shook his head, "Don't even start with me! If I said that, you'd pretend to vomit and call me lame."

Duro shrugged, "Sure, but I'd secretly love it."

"Fine, I love you, Duro." Auctus said, chuckling.

Duro kissed his cheek, "You're lame."

  
-

  
The next morning, Agron and Duro rose early, not even bothering to attempt waking their significant others. Instead, they headed down the trail together, laughing along the way as they reminisced.

"You think dad still has that bird skull?" Duro asked as he plodded along up front, breathing in deep gulps of cool morning air.

"What bird skull?" Agron asked.

"The one he found at Christmas," Duro said, "Y'know, he found it out in the forest? He brought it back with us and he was so proud of that thing."

"Oh, what? That thing was real? He said he got that at a gift shop!" Agron chuckled and shook his head, "That's disgusting. I touched that, man."

"Yeah, so did about a dozen people at his office. He used to tell me everytime someone touched it, thought he was a riot." Duro laughed loudly, "God, Nasir's right, we should bring him out here again."

Agron sighed and shook his head, "It's too far for them to drive now, all the way from Sydney."

"Yeah," Duro agreed regretfully, "He's getting on, our old man."

"But we should take him somewhere more close to home. He would love it."

"Definitely." Duro suddenly threw a sly smile over his shoulder, "And you can bring Nasir, your _family_ ,"

Agron scoffed, "Shut up. It's true, though. He is my family."

Duro shook his head, "You're gonna scare him off, man, you aren't even engaged."

"He loved it!" Agron protested.

"Yeah, now. When he's all in love with you. But next time you have a fight, he'll remember that and start freaking out."

Agron stopped walking. Duro continued on for a few more steps before realising the trudging sound behind him was absent, then stopped himself.

"What?" he asked, turning around.

"That's not cool, man," Agron said, frowning, "Why would you say that?"

Duro shrugged, confused, "I dunno, I just said it. I didn't mean anything by it. Relax."

"Who says we're gonna have a fight?"

Duro gave him a look, "Dude, c'mon, you're not the Wonder Couple. You fight. I didn't mean you were gonna break up, though, I was just teasing. What's with you?"

Agron sighed and shifted uncomfortably, "Nothing, it's... nothing."

Duro crossed his arms, "Waiting."

"Fine." he huffed, "It's just that... I dunno, I've sorta been on the lookout for signs lately."

"Signs?"

"That, uh... Y'know, that Nasir might want to marry me."

Duro blanched.

"Marry?" he screeched, "Are you serious?"

"What?" Agron puffed defensively, "Fuck you, what?"

"You've only been dating for like... what, a year and a half?" Duro protested.

"I mean, not _now_ ," Agron shrugged, looking a little embarrassed, "In the future. But like, the near future. We could have a long engagement, too, I wouldn't mind that."

Duro spluttered uselessly, unable to form words.

"Looks, it's not as stupid as it sounds. And you know me, I don't usually rush into these things..."

That was true. Agron had been somewhat of a commitment-phobe before he met Nasir. Duro had been pleasantly shocked when it had lasted more than four months.

"I don't expect you to understand, but this is..." Agron shook his head, "It's not even that I've never felt this way about someone in my life; I never even thought I could feel this way. Nasir's the best thing I can think of. Y'know, like a million dollars? Nothing compared to him. There's not a situation I can think of that would make me happier than just laying in bed with him, hearing him laugh. And I know, it's like, everyone goes through the honeymoon phase, blah blah. But I don't give a fuck about that. If anyone can survive... fucking fights about taxes and shit like that, it's me and Nasir. I'm not gonna let him go. I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with him..."

"Wow."

"... I just wanna know if he does, too." Agron finishing, smiling sheepishly.

"Wow, Agron." Duro murmured, "That was so... Just so teenager of you."

"Oh fuck off."

"'Ooh, I love my baby, we're gonna be together forever, we just started dating yesterday but I know he's the one'" Duro mocked in a high pitched voice, following as Agron resumed stomping along the trail.

"You'll understand when you're older, little boy," Agron retorted.

Duro cackled, "Ah, I doubt that. No, but seriously, Agron..."

He waited for Agron to stop again and then clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm happy for you, bro." he said sincerely, "Both of you. I couldn't imagine anyone better for you."

Agron grinned, "Thanks, kid."

Moments later, they arrived at their destination. The resort was mostly as they remembered it, expect for a new coat of paint on the mountain view cabins and an expansion on the main office. Even at 7 in the morning, there were a few tourists lingering around, taking photos and cooing at the native birds. Agron and Duro passed them and heading into the lobby, beautifully designed with dark brick and wood furniture.

"Good morning," Duro said cheerfully to the young blonde girl at the desk.

"Hi," she smiled back, a little less enthused, and frowned out the front door, "Did you... have you already parked at your cabin?"

"Nah, we walked over from the camping grounds, we're not staying," Duro explained, "Just wondering if Lucius was around."

"Oh," the girl smiled a little wider, looking relieved, "He's just showing some guests to their cabin. He should be back in a couple of minutes. I, uh..."

She spied out the front door again.

"I screwed up a little with some bookings, he's not too happy with me," she explained, biting her lip.

Duro scoffed, "He's just putting it on so you'll learn. Lucius loves his employees."

She frowned, "Uh, what?"

"We're old friends," Agron explained, "We used to come here as kids and get in more trouble than you ever could. He never stayed mad at us for longer than five minutes."

The girl tilted her head interestedly, "How long has it been since you've visited?"

"Six or seven years-ish," Agron admitted, "Not since I was sixteen."

The girl smiled prettily, "Lucius will be happy then."

"Hope so," Duro nodded.

"What will I be happy about?" came that strong, gruff voice that would linger in their memories for the rest of their lives.

"Some guests for you, sir," the girl said, standing up straighter.

"Don't call me that," Lucius grumbled, "What can I do for you, boys?"

"Mr Lucius!" Duro admonished, "C'mon!"

Lucius squinted at them for a moment and then suddenly he let out a rasping bark of laughter.

"Agron and Duro fuckin' Jäger!" he exclaimed, "As I live and breathe!"

Agron snorted, "Barely."

Lucius shot him a glare even as he clapped them both on the shoulders, "Careful, lad."

He looked around the lobby expectantly, "Where's the better one?"

"At home," Duro teased, "Sipping tea and yelling at kids on his lawn."

Lucius scoffed, "You two need to learn some respect. Come on, I need to get something from my office then I want to show you the new cabins and you can tell me what you've been doing for the past half decade."

  
-

  
Covering each of their movements for the last five years or so took quite a long time. It was midday by the time they trudged, exhausted, back to the campsite. They were greeted with twin grumpy stares.

"Hey, guys," Agron said wearily, "Uh, so... That took longer than we expected."

"Hm." Nasir mumbled.

"What did you guys get up to?" Duro tried.

"Nothing." Auctus replied shortly.

"Well, aside from sit here and wonder what the hell people actually do when they go camping." Nasir offered.

Agron chuckled and sat down in his chair next to his boyfriend.

"Sorry, babe," he said sincerely, "We were talking to the guy who used to let us hang out at the resort. Swapping stories and all that."

Nasir's expression softened, "It's okay. We're just bored."

"Well, how about a walk?" Duro suggested somewhat nervously.

Auctus smirked, "Uh, I don't think so. I don't feel like carrying your exhausted arse back."

Duro laughed and grinned gratefully.

"It's alright, you're back now, we can start on lunch. We've got tomorrow for activities." Nasir said, rummaging through their food bag.

  
-

  
They spent the rest of the day right where they were, lazing back in their chairs and chatting. The past few weeks had been assessment chaos leading up to the holidays and they hadn't had opportunities to really talk much. Auctus filled them in on the drama surrounding his usually tight-knit group, Duro gossiped about the cheating ring that he supposedly uncovered, Agron had endless tales about his and Spartacus's antics with their little posse and Nasir lamented the fact that he didn't have any other friends. Night fell and rather than cooking dinner, they snacked on museli bars and M&Ms until they decided to call it a night.

"Camping's not what I remember," Duro admitted, watching Auctus zip their tent closed.

Auctus looked at him worriedly, "In a bad way?"

Duro shook his head, "Oh, no. No, I'm having a great time. It's just not what I'm used to. It used to be three solid days on our feet, exploring and swimming and junk. But now I'm just enjoying sitting around in the peace and fresh air."

"Yep," Auctus smiled, "Sounds like a case of growing up to me."

Duro made a face, "Take me back, childhood!"

Auctus laughed as he slipped his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes.

"Hm." Duro made an interested noise.

"What?"

Duro shrugged, "I dunno. Just seems like we moved our tent over here for nothing."

"Huh?"

"Well, there's been no screaming as of yet."

Auctus finally caught on and scowled.

"A little romance wouldn't kill you. Not, 'you're a disappointment, let's fuck'." he scolded even as he came to lie next to Duro on top of the mattress, half his body on top of his.

"Mm, nah." Duro shrugged, "Not my style."

"Hm." Auctus leaned down and captured his lips in a barely-there, teasing kiss. Duro's neck craned to seek more pressure but Auctus just pulled away, tongue slipping out to swipe cheekily at Duro's top lip. Duro gave a frustrated growl and let his head flop down to the ground, prompting a fond laugh from Auctus. He dived in to kiss along Duro's neck and felt a hand grab his own, holding him where he was and squeezing lightly, asking for more. He let his tongue come out and taste the skin, Duro's small noise of pleasure making his cock twitch in his pants. Duro's own pants were pulled tight, Auctus could feel against his thigh. Using his knee to pry Duro's legs apart, he pressed his thigh against his cock and rubbed up his length, loving the feel of his lover's hips canting to follow the pressure.

Duro grabbed what hair he could hold and pulled Auctus's face up to capture his lips in a rough kiss. Auctus moaned into his mouth when Duro's other hand travelled down his chest to grab the bulge in his pants. He thrust down, in turn shifting his thigh and causing Duro to thrust up. The movement was awkward and poorly timed but they were beyond caring. Perhaps it was the fresh air that was making him a little crazy or maybe it was the idea of fucking in a tent where anyone (Agron) could hear them, but Auctus couldn't remember being so turned on after so little foreplay in a long time. Before he knew it, he had slunk down Duro's body and was nuzzling his crotch like it was catnip. He fumbled with his fly, movement hindered by Duro's constantly bucking hips, rubbing himself against Auctus's face, his hands, the fabric of his own jeans, anything...

When Duro was exposed to the cool air, he hissed and his back arched up. Auctus wrapped a warm hand around the base of his cock, causing Duro to whine at the two extremes. Auctus took his time leaning in, captivated with watching Duro squirm. Finally, his tongue darted out and flicked over the slit, tasting the bitter tang of pre-come and that deeper, pure Duro taste. He slowly began working his hand up and down, twisting on the upstroke while he continued to flick random, untimed licks over the head of Duro's cock, making him insane with anticipation. Duro fisted his hands in the blanket under him and thrust in time with Auctus's hand. His quiet moans and whimpers went straight to Auctus's cock and he found himself almost subconsciously rubbing himself against the mattress just for some relief.

"Fuck, Auctus," Duro whined when his licks began to gather a fast rhythm, "Please..."

Auctus could never deny Duro anything. He obediently took the head of Duro's cock into his mouth, suckling lightly and drawing more pre-come out. His hand stilled at the base again and slowly he sunk down, taking in as much of Duro as he could. There, he paused, listening to the whines that were getting steadily more high pitched and feeling Duro's muscles spasm with the effort not to thrust into his throat. Eventually, Auctus hollowed his cheeks and dragged his mouth back up. The loud, shaky groan he recieved was enough to get him going. He bobbed his head in earnest, feeling Duro's thigh quake under his hand. His own hips picked up rhythm, unable to resist humping to the sound of Duro moaning his name repeatedly like a prayer. He knew Duro was close when his hand came to fist in his hair and he let out a moan of his own, mouth vibrating around Duro's cock and making him come undone beneath him.

"Oh god, Auctus, fuck!" he cried shakily before descending into wordless, urgent moans and sobs. Auctus slowed his bobbing as the crying slowed and eventually let him pop out of his mouth, taking in a deep breath.

Duro's chest heaved as he worked to catch his breath. His forehead glistened with sweat and it was only then that Auctus realised how hot it was. He sat up, patting Duro's hip as he went, and unzipped the tent halfway to let some fresh air inside. Duro pulled him back down and kissed him vigorously, hand returning to where it had been before.

"Gimme a minute to catch my breath," he requested, "Then close that again. I don't think Nasir and Agron wanna hear what I'm gonna do to you."

  
-

  
Auctus and Duro took Nasir's car about a half hour back down the road to a tiny town they'd passed on the way up. They'd just intended to buy a bag of ice from the grocery store (another thing they realised they'd overlooked when they decided to crack open some beers the night before and lamented how stupid it was to bring them) but Duro spotted a market on the ground of the local school and insisted they check it out.

"We can get our Christmas shopping done early," he enthused, "People love this homemade stuff."

"We can't fit anything else in the car." Auctus reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Duro deflated, then shrugged, "Let's check it out anyway."

The market was alive with movement. They were quickly caught up in the bustling routine, occasionally called over to look at different wares. Duro couldn't resist buying a gorgeous opal necklace for his mother, and since it was only small, Auctus couldn't protest. They purchased odd fried, curled potatoes on skewers that were absolutely delicious, and laughed disbelievingly at the alpaca fenced in for children to pet.

"This is cute. We don't get stuff like this in the city." Duro sighed wistfully.

Auctus frowned, "There's a market in South Bank every Sunday."

Duro waved a hand impatiently, "Not like this. I mean, that stuff's alright but it doesn't feel like a community. Look, everyone here knows each other."

Auctus cringed, "I can't think of anything worse."

"What?"

"Everyone knowing everyone. You couldn't keep a single secret." Auctus shook his head.

"Oh, and you've got so many scandalous secrets?" Duro scoffed, "No way, it's nice knowing everyone's got your back. You're never lonely."

Auctus sighed and studied Duro's face.

"Do you regret moving to the city?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light even though he was sure he didn't want to hear the answer.

Duro turned and stared back at him for a long moment before smiling fondly.

"Not nearly as much as I would if I didn't have you." he said, leaning in and kissing him softly.

Auctus rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I guess that'll have to do."

  
-

  
"Babe, let's go swimming..."

Nasir giggled.

"We can't." he protested, pushing Agron away as he tried to grab his belt, "We can't go now, it's midnight."

Admittedly, they were a little tipsy.

"This is our last night here," Agron whined, "I haven't taken you to see the resort. I promised I would."

"You did promise." Nasir reasoned.

"And the spa's heated."

"Let's go."

On the walk to the resort, they sobered up considerably. Nasir was stunned when they reached the resort. Even in darkness, it was breathtaking.

"Why didn't you take me here?" he grumbled.

"One day," Agron promised, kissing his cheek and ushering him forward.

He led them expertly through the cabins to the pool. The gate was locked so they were forced to jump it, Agron helping Nasir over before vaulting himself clumsily. The pool was small but pretty, with ornamental rocks that must've created an articial waterfall during the day and a little wooden bridge running over the top. Agron dipped one toe in the water before declaring it a fool's errand and turning Nasir away to the spa. They stripped to their underwear, giggling in the darkness as they did so, and Nasir couldn't contain his appreciative moan as they slipped into the perfectly warm water.

"Uh oh," he said blissfully, "I think I'll fall asleep here."

Agron laughed quietly and dipped under the water, reemmerging right in front of him.

"Then I'll have to wake you up." he said slyly, wrapping his arms around Nasir's waist.

Nasir rolled his eyes, "I'm not having sex with you in the spa, Agron. We're already breaking in, I'm not gonna do that. I'm not gonna be the guy who breaks in places and has sex there."

"You mean Duro?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna be Duro."

"Good." Agron kissed him, pressing him against the wall of the spa, "That'd be weird."

"Mhmm." Nasir agreed.

They embraced tightly, heads resting over each other's shoulders. Nasir felt Agron take in a deep breath and then sigh.

"What's up?" he asked quietly.

"I'm so happy you came." Agron confessed, "It means a lot to me."

"Hey," Nasir said, "It means a lot to me, too. This is a huge part of your childhood. I'm honored you brought me along to the revival of the tradition."

Agron grinned.

"I had a talk to my brother about you," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Nasir kissed his shoulder, "What about me?"

"How I feel about you. I dunno, it just felt good to say it out loud." Agron shrugged.

"Did you..." Nasir began slowly, "Talk about our future?"

"Did fucking Duro say something?" Agron snapped.

Nasir laughed, startled, "No, babe. I was just wondering."

"Oh, sorry. I was gonna have to kill him," he muttered darkly.

"So did you?"

"Well, yeah," Agron mumbled, embarrassed.

"So there's a future?" Nasir asked carefully, "Beyond uni, I mean."

Agron pulled back so he could stare into Nasir's eyes. They were huge with uncertainty and glittering beautifully in the moonlight.

"Nasir," he breathed, "I want to spend forever with you."

Nasir swallowed.

"Maybe it's too soon to talk about it," he whispered, pressing a wet hand to the side of Agron's face, "But so do I."

Agron captured his lips and didn't think he'd ever let go.

  
-

  
The tents were packed, the chairs were folded away, their rubbish was disposed of and the boot of the car was full. They took a long moment to pause and look at their empty campsite.

"Let's come back," Duro suggested, "Christmas holidays."

"Longer, next time," Nasir agreed.

Auctus and Agron nodded along. Silently, they packed into the car, Auctus in the driver's seat, and drove away. They sat in satisfied, comfortable silence for most of the trip down the mountain, watching the forest scenery go by. Eventually though, Duro broke the silence.

"So if my calculations are correct," he said smugly, "And they are, I'm the definitive camper."

Agron rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine."

"What?"

"Fine, you take that title."

"Huh? Agron, what the hell?"

"You can be the best at camping, I'll be the best at breaking and entering."

"You didn't?"

"Oh, we did."

"Fuckers."

**Author's Note:**

> -cries hysterically- It's one in the morning I'm going to be dead tired at work tomorrow whyyyy....  
> I sincerely hope there aren't too many embarrassing mistakes in this. I tried my best to edit but I could barely keep my damn eyes open. I also sincerely hope you guys like this, cos I do. Thanks so much for reading, please don't be too harsh about the mistakes, I just wanted to give you guys a chapter now since it's been a while. <3
> 
> P.S The resort is based on an actual resort on Tamborine Mountain called O'Reilly's. Look it up for some visual references, it's absolutely stunning. I stayed there for a few nights after i graduated high school and it was one of the most beautiful experiences of my life. 
> 
> P.P.S The drive really is fucking insane.


End file.
